Peace Talks and Secrets
by 5had0wCat
Summary: The leaders of the Autobots and the Decepticons decided that the war was pointless and agree to have the talks on the little planet called Earth. Where they had sent groups but neither really had any contact with the groups that are stationed their.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything transformers.

5hadowCat: Hey, I hope you like my story and I would love to hear from the readers!

Chapter One

"Well, Magnus. What do you say?" Megatron watched as Magnus thought about the idea of being the leader that brought peace to their planet.

"I agree, this war has gone on for far too long. Where do you say we should hold the peace talks. It needs to be a place of relative neutrality because I know I will not step foot in your main base and vice-versa." Ultra Magnus tried to think of a base that could work.

"I agree. I happen to know that we both have groups on the planet called Earth. It would be far enough away to allow them plenty of time to be ready for our arrival." Megatron knew this because he had sent Starscream there and had demanded weekly reports for the fool.

"Yes of course that would be prefect. I shall inform my group myself. Hoe long until the space bridge will be ready?" The Decepticons had taken the space bridge in the last fight.

"As soon as their space bridge is working. Then we will be able to leave. I believe a group of ten each will be enough for the talks." Megatron knew how to turn this to make it seem like the Autobots had given into his demands, which for some of his troops would be the only way they would accept the peace.

"perfect, I must end this call and start picking which 'bots I will bring. Until later Megatron." Magnus ended the video call and sat back in his chair. Prowl approached his leader.

"Prowl get me the information on the Autobots on the Planet Earth and then inform Sential Prime that I wish to speak with him." Prowl bowed and left Magnus to his thoughts.

He was troubled by the fact not only could he not recall who had been sent to Earth, he couldn't recall ever hearing a report about the Autobots that lived there. It was troubling to consider but hopefully they would be happy to help end this war.

"Hello, Hello this is the Autobot Base on the lovely planet Earth! My name is Blaster. How can we be of service?" Blaster answered the video call, in Cybertronian since he knew it was from Cybertron.

"Hello, this is Ultra Magnus. I need to talk to Opitmus Prime. Please inform him that I wish to speak to him." Ultra Magnus was surprised at the upbeat attitude of the Autobot that answered his call.

"Of course sir! Let me page him. Would you like to be put on hold until he gets here?" Blaster knew that this call would rub Jazz the wrong way, he could just tell.

"No, in fact I would like to converse with you if you aren't busy." Ultra Magnus figured that he had to start somewhere, if he was ever going to fix the mess Sential had made.

"Not busy at all, sir. Just let me. Optimus Prime please report to the information center,you have a call from Ultra Magnus. There we go. So sir what would you like to talk about?" Blaster was amused that Ultra Magnus wanted to talk to him of all people.

"Ah, yes could you tell me more about planet Earth?"

"Well, I am permitted to inform you that planet Earth is the third planet in this solar system. It has a moon and 70% of the surface is covered in water, but that is all I am permitted to say without permission for one of the senior officers." Blaster had to hold back a laugh at the face Ultra Magnus made at the basic information.

"Well, as a Senior officer, I give you permission to tell me more information." Ultra Magnus held in a sign, he was right Sential had done damage, hopefully it would be a quick fix.

"Oh, well then. On this lovely planet there is organic life which is too numerous to count. The dominate race, numbers around the six billion mark as is still growing. They are a strong race for their size and are very stubborn. It is a young planet and the dominate race has only been around for a few thousand years. They are also very curious and like to do this thought impossible. They have over three hundred different languages and nations. Currently our base is in the bounds of the nation called the United States. They are very particular when it comes to certain things and are always good for a laugh. They call themselves humans. Is that enough information, sir? I could go on." Blaster did smile as Ultra Magnus realized that Sential could have caused an intergalactic incident. Then the doors behind Blaster opened and in walked Optimus Prime.

"Blaster thank you, I will call when I am done."

"No problem, boss!" Blaster left before he broke into laughter, Jazz would be thrilled to see this!

"Hello, Ultra Magnus. I am Optimus Prime. You need to speak with me?" Optimus seat done in the chair that Blaster just vacated and waited for his Superior officer to gather his wits.

"Yes, I have recently convinced Megatron to agree to peace talk and we thought it would be best done at your base. Though I was unaware that there was intelligent life on the planet you are on. Also I wish to extend an apology to you and your team. It seems that you have been the victim of the jealous of a senior officer. I am truly appalled at his actions and his has been punished. Are you in need of any supplies?" Ultra Magnus hoped that this Prime would take his olive branch.

"I understand, I believe we are only in need of medical supplies. Also do not worry about the natives of this planet. They will be thrilled to host our peace talks. I will inform them and have the base enlarged so that we can have room for all the new arrivals. Shall I have my medical officer send you a list of what supplies we are low on?" Ultra Magnus was surprised about how little this prime asked for.

"Of course, we will bring them with us. How long should it take you to enlarge the base? We will be ready to leave whenever you are ready. Will you be able to house the Decepticons that are already stationed on Earth as well?" Ultra Magnus was surprised on how easily this was going. It made him feel guiltier about no knowing the situation earlier. He would make sure to bring enough energon for at least his troops. He would have a better handle on the situation once he saw the base, he was sure the pride of Opitmus was too high to admit to having to make issues.

"I will make sure to include their numbers in the remodeling plan. Is there anything else sir? I need to inform the human leaders of the development. Is there anything else?" Opitmus foresaw a long night ahead of him.

"No that is all. Please report back to when the rebuilding will be finished. Ultra Magnus out." The connection was cut and Ultra Magnus sat back, with a sign.

-Line Break-

As Optimus ended the call, Jazz waltzed into the communication hub. Optimus removed his face mask with a smile.

"Boss-man, heard about Magnus calling. What did he want?" Jazz was always he first on the scene and he was always in the know. Jazz would make sure that everyone on base knew the news by the end of the afternoon shift.

"Magnus was informing me that peace talks will be held between the two fractions and we have been given the honor of hosting the event. I need to inform the U.N., I am sure they will be willy to put up with a few more of us for a little awhile. In the very least they will be happy to know that they won't have to worry about our war spilling over to this planet any more." Optimus stood up and headed towards the door.

"Nice, man Starscream is going to be pissed though. He isn't going to like to share the sky again and have to deal with Megatron. Not that I blame the mech but really I don't see why he doesn't just defect to our side?" Jazz had already started transmitting the news to the other mechs on the base.

"I will have my pride, Autobot which is the only reason I remain loyal to my fraction. Lucky my boss informed me that I had to work with the Autobots on Earth to make sure their base was larger enough to fit 20 more mechs. I guess he figured that I won't even be able to build a working base." Starscream landed in the room. The base was equipped with the retractable ceilings so that the fliers could get in the air whenever they felt the need and since the Autobots and the Decepicons become allies a few years back the base had been remodeled to fit a larger number of mechs and their different needs.

"Starscream, I see that you have received the same message as I have or at least a similar one. How long will it take you to fit the space bridge? We will have the base ready whenever you are." Optimus and Starscream left Jazz to his own devieces as they walked to Optimus' office. They would have to explain things to the U.N. Task-force before they would call back their different leaders. They would also need to brief the humans that lived on the base about the plan of action when it came to introducing them to the leaders, it would have to be done very slowly.

"Well, I could fix in a day or draw it out for about two Earth weeks which ever one works better for you. I would feed something about having to build the necessary parts from scratch since in the last battle we had the bridge was hit but some stray fire. How long would it take to add the space?" Starscream had removed the key component from the space bridge himself once he had built it. It was the easiest way to make sure to keep outside influences to the minimum.

"Well, we have the extra space for 30 more mechs, so it wouldn't take that long, how about we tell them it will take us one week and that will give us more than enough time to make a working plan for how to protect the humans that live on base." Optimus sat at his desk and pulled up the monitor that would allow him to connect to the U.N. He had been made a member of the U.N. After the two forces had made peace between themselves and he had become the leader for both forces. They had made the base they lived on an embassy for the Cybertrons, He was a respected member of the U.N. And they generally had him oversee any peace talks or treaty signing.

"Why don't we just assign sections of the base as off limits to the newcomers and order/ask the humans to stay away from any mech that they don't know and doesn't have the download?" Starscream stood behind Optimus as he booted up the server.

"That would work for the adults but the children won't listen. Though I suppose if we assign them a constant guardian. They would be on a rotating schedule, that would keep it fair."

"That sounds like a good plan. Barricade would be able to be a gatekeeper since he isn't well liked in the Decepticons and won't be needed for any of the meetings."

The screen loaded and the two mechs ended their talk

Chapter End


End file.
